


Update!

by Lil_King_Detergent



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_King_Detergent/pseuds/Lil_King_Detergent





	Update!

Part one of STARDUSTS has been deleted.

Why?

While working on a chapter I accidentally closed out google, which deleted some of the partial work I had done. Plus I hadn't really updated the story and slacked off with it, and some chapters seemed rushed. My apologies on that.

Will STARDUSTS continue?

Yes. While it may not happen immediately, I do intend to work on it from scratch once more, to make it a better story that what it originally was.

What will you do in the mean time then?

I plan on making some other stories as well as maybe a few oneshots, nothing like what STARDUSTS is, more softer and fluffier stuff :)

Other than that, I bid to you all a good day and hope to continue writing on more stories in the future!

My biggest dream for this community is to make STARDUSTS the biggest story to be known on Ao3 and can be loved by anyone!


End file.
